Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3r(4r+7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3r}$ $ = ({-3r} \times 4r) + ({-3r} \times 7)$ $ = (-12r^{2}) + (-21r)$ $ = -12r^{2} - 21r$